


Habits

by pinefree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinefree/pseuds/pinefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper tries to lose himself in order to forget one pestering demon, but he may actually be leading himself closer to the flame... // Unfinished drabble. Could be continued. Let me know if you want to see more~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

He only saw Bill in his visions.

Bill had stopped coming to visit in his dreams. He couldn't remember how long it had been-- Months? Maybe a year? He didn't want to think about it. Dipper Pines' relationship with Bill was about as unstable as it gets-- restless, frantic, white hot like the flames that sprung from his palms.

Dipper spent his days locked in a haze. After pouring over laptops and books and journals for months at a time, his eyes red and irritated, insomnia clawing at his mind, intervention came in the form of Stan and Mabel.

He could still remember Mabel's unsettlingly calm and quiet voice, small and questioning. She said he should give it a rest; stop the obsession. Bill was a mystery, and perhaps he would always stay that way. Maybe it should, even. Stan argued that some things in this universe were not meant to be deciphered, decoded, unriddled. Dipper should shut up and keep his head down.

Dizzy from exhaustion, Dipper agreed halfheartedly. However, he bounced back in the opposite direction. The direction of Stan's liquor cabinet, of bars and clubs and smoking among the Oregon pines.

While not ideal either, it did keep his mind off Bill in several ways, all of which were heavily influenced by substances he once swore he would always stay away from. He didn't like losing control or becoming an idiot until one day he didn't mind. Letting his mind go numb had its appeal, especially when it was only focused on one thing.

But then when hallucinogens came into the picture, Bill returned in Dipper's mind. Everything triangular suddenly had a trademark eye and bow tie; everything yellow seemed to glow unnaturally bright. Dipper was trying hard to forget him, and yet he was still at the back of his mind, waiting patiently to emerge when Dipper was at his lowest. 

A particular trip found sad, lonely, 20-something year old Dipper laying out in the forest beyond the Mystery Shack; the grass was soft and comfortable, and the trees kept him cool and shaded from the elements. He roused early in the morning, before the sun had a chance to peek through the mountain tops. The night before had been one of his worst; he found his way into the arms of someone particularly attractive, took some unfamiliar tablets, danced and laughed and ran... and ended up outside. 

He still felt pretty good-- traces of the drug must have still been floating around his system. For Dipper, the lines of reality and his visions seemed to blur slightly, but he was confident in his ability to recognize.

Until he heard that voice behind him.

"Somebody had a fun night, eh Pine Tree?" 

Dipper's heart sank, but quickened at the same time. The one who he had obsessed over for ages, the one whose mere existence drove him to ends he didn't think himself capable of; the one who he was trying to avoid in his mind. Was standing right behind him. After years of never daring to reach out to Dipper.

Seeing the disbelief and shock on Dipper's face emitted a signature laugh from Bill. He floated over slowly, circling Dipper before putting his arm around him. "Missed me, kid? Admit it. You missed me."

The echo of those words drove Dipper mad. He couldn't be sure this wasn't just still some vision, but then again, feeling the warmth of his arm around him seemed to be proof enough. His head suddenly felt clear again. 

"W-why wouldn't you talk to me? I tried for so long to...to get you back. To talk to you." Dipper's voice was shakey, as he had absolutely no preparation for this conversation.   
"Geez kid, why so serious? Thought you'd be glad to see me!" Bill lazily floated along beside Dipper, paying no mind to his questions. He was enjoying Dipper a lot more in this vulnerable, drugged-up state. He was going to make it last. 

"I...I am actually."

Bill stopped and looked at Dipper. He'd just been playing with him but he had to take notice of the emotion that clotted Dipper's voice. Had he actually missed him? Despite all the trouble he caused? It seemed unlikely, and yet here he was, as scrawny and sleep-deprived and flushed as ever. Those big dark eyes seemed to be telling the truth.  
"Heh, I'm glad kid. I always liked you. What can ol' Bill assist you with?"

Dipper stood there, blank. Hundreds of questions raced through his head. But one stuck out the most at the forefront.  
"Why did you leave me alone for so long?"

Bill smirked. It seemed like Pine Tree had genuinely missed him, despite everything he had put him through. Guess the kid was a glutton for punishment, a masochist. He couldn't blame the kid though; humans were always fascinated by the wonders of the universe, and this particular one seemed more intent on finding out those secrets than anyone he'd met.

Of course Bill would fascinate him.

He didn't give anything up easy, though. Pine Tree might yet prove to be a lot of fun. It had been so long since he had a pawn, a playmate... 

"Did you think I had nothing better to do than pal around with a twelve year old boy? I've got bigger things going on, Pine Tree. I'm back though! Interesting how things have changed..." 

He began to reflect images of Dipper's past few months. He looked awful, scruffy hair and beard prevalent in every shot. His trademark hat was able to cover some of it, but his new lifestyle was written all over him. Dipper suddenly felt himself go red, wondering if Bill knew the reason why he turned to all that.

"Couldn't get over me, huh? Don't worry Pine Tree, it happens more than you think." Dipper was suddenly flush with color, and looked up at the demon. It felt like he was still possessed, even without a convoluted deal or fight over his own body. He so badly wanted to just walk away, leave this all behind, truly forget Bill and mysteries and everything that kept him up at night...

And yet, here Bill was, right in front of him.

"Can I uh... ask you some questions?" Being direct with Bill was probably the best approach. It had been ten years since their last interaction, but things felt so natural for Dipper, the sound of his voice and laugh just as he remembered it. 

Bill seemed to give something of a shrug. "Shoot, kid.”

Suddenly, he heard something in the woods behind them. A hunter maybe, or a fisher out early that morning. Dipper was suddenly aware that he had still been asleep, dreaming, talking with Bill. He was gone now though, pushed out into the Mindscape, and Dipper was alone again.

Bill toyed with the idea of inhabiting the poor guy's body. It would be easy enough, deal or no deal. Dipper looked worried. He wasn't quite done with the kid yet, so without much hesitation, he was floating over to the poor guy. With a quick push and a startled gasp, a soul was into the Mindscape. All so he could talk with a kid.

Boy, was he getting soft?

Immediately taking notice of the strangled cry, Dipper had to assume what happened. Being possessed by Bill had been a defining moment for him, and given him a glimpse of the power and cunning that Bill was capable of. He was somewhat relieved that they would be able to talk in the open, without suspicion, and that Bill cared (if that’s what you called it) enough to continue their conversation.

Dipper strained his eyes, and nearly gasped when he saw the form Bill had taken on.

The guy. From last night. Drunken kisses and sloppy groping had ensued, but not much more before the tablets were passed around and Dipper was flying, flying out and away into the woods. He must have tried to come and check on Dipper. Shit.

Bill emerged from the bushes, but in this new form. Tall and lanky, wearing an oversized sweater and slim dark jeans, with short slightly-pointed boots fit for the terrain of Oregon. It couldn't have been a better fit. His eyes tinged yellow glowed, looking somewhat manic. Demonic, you could say. 

"How do I look, Pine Tree?" He had a shit-eating grin on his face, which reminded Dipper that he had never seen Bill this way. With two eyes and a mouth and a body that wasn’t his. It was nice, considering it happened to be the body and mouth and eyes he had been getting to know last night... he wonder if Bill knew.

Of course he would.

"G-good. Perfect, actually." Dipper's stomach began to complain. He hadn't eaten much except Mabel's pancakes yesterday morning. "Well uh... shall we?" Dipper felt awkward more now than ever. Bill looked positively pleased with himself, offering his arm in mock-politeness.


End file.
